


[白嘎]三个愿望

by matcha726



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Bai Jingting/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 4





	[白嘎]三个愿望

洛杉矶已经快凌晨三点了。

最后一个视频会议终于结束，王嘉尔关上笔记本，倒回床上，感觉力气彻底被抽走了。这次出国拍摄时间紧凑，没来得及倒时差便整整录了一个白天，晚上好不容易被节目组提前放回来休息，却又马上开始对接国内工作室的会议。同行艺人们的火热BBQ晚餐他没赶上，泳池戏水大爬梯他没参与，不过隔着一面落地窗，室外沸反盈天，唯独他还在看合同，字字细看，咀嚼斟酌，怕有什么漏洞。

其间白敬亭来敲过门，问他要不要下去一起玩。

王嘉尔猛烈地摇头。

“我给你留了点肉放在厨房了，等会记得来吃啊。”白敬亭说。

“开会，我在开会。”他做着口型，把人送出了门，毫不留情的。

-

现在事情忙完，王先生终于迟钝的想起小白的好意，后知后觉的歉疚起来。

他给白敬亭打了个电话。

“喂？”对方显然是从睡眠中被叫醒的，说话迷迷糊糊，声音还有一半沉在梦里。

“小白，你睡着了吗？”

“嗯，睡着了。”

“.......”

“然后被你气笑了，现在笑醒了。”

王嘉尔没说话。

那头便问：“才忙完啊，吃饭了吗？”

他点点头，又想起对方看不到：“嗯。随便吃了点。”

“我就在隔壁房，打什么国际长途啊，想过来？”

“嗯。”

“成吧，你来吧。”

“好嘞！”王嘉尔一个鲤鱼打挺，麻溜从床上爬起。

-

白敬亭开门的时候依旧不清醒，揶揄的语气却十分到位。

“欢迎点播深夜寂寞陪聊服务，”他说，“是有什么心事夜不能寐呢？”

王嘉尔缩进沙发里，整个人恹恹的，开口说话时声音有点哑：“没有，就是刚开完会，想到接下来要处理的事情太多了，睡不着。”

“逊哥，你得放松点。”白敬亭刚想这么劝两句，那边的手机又响了。

对方敛起轻松的神色，走去阳台接电话，肩膀的线条又紧绷起来，背影的轮廓逐渐融入夜色。

白敬亭摇摇头。这个人怕是一点都不能，也不敢放松。

罢了，也别劝了。来点催眠酒精，喝完送元神归位回房就寝吧。

-

等王嘉尔接完电话，白敬亭已经不知道在他身后站了多久，手里端着两个小酒杯。

“没柠檬也没有盐，凑合喝吧。”他说。

王嘉尔靠近闻了闻，抬头瞪他：“一口闷完龙舌兰，哥是想送我去回去睡觉。”

“看这游泳池，”白敬亭不搭理他。整栋房子一片静谧，估计只有他两还醒着，方才热闹的泳池现在再无人打扰，平静的水面在稀薄的月色下施舍出几片零碎的光，“真是海上生明月呀！天涯共此时，国内不管时差，工作该来还得来。”

“我知道，我不是想不开，”王嘉尔吸吸鼻子，“我就是想，哪怕只有一天也好，甚至半天，能不管不顾的休息，想干什么就干什么。”

“嗐，这还不简单，”白敬亭把酒给吞了，“明天上午不是没啥事吗，你有啥愿望？哥可以尽量帮你实现。”

“真的？”王嘉尔深深看他一眼，随即笑起来。“什么都行？”

“你先说来我听听。”

“第一，我想看日出。哥五点来叫我起床吧。”王嘉尔一口气把酒喝完，说：“我先去睡了。”

白敬亭：“？？？”

-

他们两谁都没起来。

天已大亮，晴朗好风光，白敬亭一看手机，十点。

等他们见上面吃完早餐，十点半了。

“日出呢？”王嘉尔的语气颇像兴师问罪。

白敬亭有些后悔，关他什么事啊，怎么就一时兴起好为人哥了。

“说实话，”他解释，“就算我们五点起了，你住的这大别墅哪看得到日出啊，只有太阳从人家房顶升起来。既然都错过了就别纠结这问题了成吗，你赶紧想想下一个计划。”

“那......”王嘉尔眼睛一转，白敬亭后颈上的汗毛跟着竖起来了，准没好事：“第二，我想喝鸡尾酒，小白你给我调呗。”

“你看，这我又要批评你了，你又强人所难了。再说，只有酒鬼才大早上喝酒，我这儿刚好有可乐，喝下去保准快乐，你要吗？”

对方皱起眉头，闷闷的接过可乐罐：“你怎么什么都做不到啊。”

“事不过三呀，”白敬亭硬着头皮，“第三个你说说看，我尽量呗。”

“其实不是......”王嘉尔好像突然扭捏起来，他倚着吧台，左右脚来回变换重心，“哥没看过那种浪漫电影吗，主角就和爱人去海边看日出啊，在沙滩喝鸡尾酒啊什么的......”

“爱人？”白敬亭在脑子里迅速过了一遍所有嘉宾名单和形迹可疑的工作人员，没得出结论，“也没有......吧，这里只有你的举铁兄弟和你肩并肩。”

“那也想什么都尝试一下。”对方抬起头来，直楞楞地看他。

他心虚的干笑一声：“试什么？”

“要接吻试试吗？”王嘉尔突然说。

“啊？”白敬亭第一反应想说你疯了吧，第二反应想逃离现场，但他张不开嘴迈不动腿，因为下意识的，他已经开始认真考虑这个提议。其实，也不算太坏嘛......毕竟是人家的心愿，都答应过了，一个都不实现是不是有点太不仗义。哎呀，亲一下又不会死！

“试试就试试呗，来啊。”他说。语言的巨人嘴上起劲，身体却巍然如松毫不动摇。

还是王嘉尔主动地靠近了，和他碰了一下嘴唇，又迅速退回来。

“什么感觉？”王嘉尔小声问他，嘴唇半抿着，好像还没拿定注意要不要完全笑起来，“好像有点奇怪，是吧？” 

“嗯，我也觉得怪怪的。”白敬亭不知道耳朵有没有红，他忍不住开始搓起自己的半张脸。 

王嘉尔坐回吧台不再说话，手里还握着那罐可乐，汽水的冰凉气贴着手掌，他的掌心早就湿漉漉一片了。指头敲打铝罐，发出哒哒的声响。

空气沉默起来。

直到白敬亭终于放过自己的脸。他清清嗓子，云淡风轻的飘出一句：“那要再试试吗？”

“啊？好啊。”王嘉尔轻声说，他察觉自己情不自禁的微笑了。

嘴唇再次相贴时依然是陌生的触感。唇间触碰的角度，亲吻的力度，换气的方式，他们尚需磨合。但时间还有很多。

“多练习几次应该就习惯了吧。”在气息交换间，他们含混地说。

三个愿望全没有实现，但这样也很好。

-FIN-


End file.
